


This isn't the Freaking Heian Era by Mousapelli [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic by This isn't the Freaking Heian Era by MousapelliTouya is so freaking confused





	This isn't the Freaking Heian Era by Mousapelli [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This isn't the Freaking Heian Era](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362262) by Mousapelli. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : This isn't the Freaking Heian Era  
 **Author** : Mousapelli  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Hikaru no Go  
 **Character** : Akira/Hikaru  
 **Rating** : G for Go, poorly played  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : Touya is so freaking confused  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://www.kira-kira.net/fanfiction/2005/this-isnt-the-freaking-heian-era/)  
**Length** 0:07:20  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/This%20Isn%27t%20the%20Freaking%20Heian%20Era%20by%20Mousapelli.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to parka for file hosting!


End file.
